It started as a Dream
by TheRedApple
Summary: Aurora is in a deep sleep, unaware of what is happening around her when Maleficent appears to turn her sweet dream into a horrifying nightmare. This is my first fanfic. Feel free to review!


It started with a dream. _She_ danced in the forest, the animals watched and sang and danced along to the beauty. Everything was bliss, pure bliss. It was the heaven she had imagined. _"I wonder, I wonder" _the young woman sang.

The vibrant colours enveloped the girl, holding her tightly as she swung in the cool wind and played with the rabbits. The greens and blues merged with the browns. Squeezing her with joy. The bluebird flew overhead encircling her as it spoke its merry choon. The sun beamed down upon them, its light bringing life to the emerald green forest. Bringing the squirrel from its hiding hole. Her dazzling blonde hair waved to the animals. The girl giggled as the brown owl tickled her with a feather. "Wait..." everything stopped. The forest died. "Why is _she _hear..." a long lone cloaked figure stood in the distance, her shadow loomed over the scene. "No..." A broad smile widened across the figure's face. The animals fled to their homes quicker than you could say..."witch". Aurora ran to try and escape the inevitable as the shadow followed after her. Each tree the shadow touched shriveled up from green to a dark brown, and died. Suddenly, the shadow turned into a dragon. The girl dashed through the trees as the monster came for her. Her legs began to hurt but she couldn't stop. Then, she tripped. _Then_, everything collapsed.

The ground beneath her broke and she fell down and down and down and down into the abyss of darkness and crushed dreams. Hitting different worlds at every drop and different nightmares covered in the illusion of a fairy tale. The blackness wrapped her up in its hands and began to squeeze the life force from her, draining her purity for its own purpose. This was a bad place. A place full of lost hope and dying love. Sobbing and petrified; the girl was alone in this world. This was her battle. Her tears streaked down her face and fell onto a surface below. A white light burst from the surface and shone on the monster as the ground dissolved beneath her. The witches grip broke and the girl fell and fell until she hit an ocean.

An ocean of pain. The crimson red liquid tried to suck her down but she resisted. _"No, not like this"_. An enormous wave of blood red came rushing towards her. Suddenly, a familiar voice beckoned from beyond. _"Darling", _it whispered, _"Hear my_ voice", it said._ "Aunty?" _the girl asked._ "Grab my hand"_ Aurora reached out her delicate hand with the last of her strength as the blackness turned to white.

_"Let Go"_ her wide blue eyes opened as she awoke on a soft bed made of cushy clouds. _"You're safe now, just sleep my child. When you awake everything will be fine"_. Aurora listened to the wise words and turned to her peaceful slumber.

In what felt like minutes her lips felt strange, a pressure pushed against them but she did not resist. She pursed her rose bud lips. This feeling was unique to her but somehow familiar. She recognised the scent. Her eyes shut tight and a warmness washed over her. As her eyes slowly opened she could hear the bluebirds familiar choon. This time it was right.

_"W-Where am I?" _she felt the presence of another being in the room with her. It was a man. Not just any man. It was _him. "You're safe"_ he said blushing. The battle was over. She called to him with her hand. He leaned forward and she whispered sweet nothings into his ear, turning his cheeks a shade of red she didn't know existed. The young couple giggled and Aurora laughed slightly longer than she probably should have at the handsome princes' laugh. He flashed his pearly whites and Aurora knew that everything was going to be ok. Her loved ones gathered around her, shocked at her awakening. As they pampered and coddled her she kept eye contact with the prince, the man that would soon be her husband. She smiled and came to the realisation; she finally had her _happily ever after._

_The End_


End file.
